Slushies Led Us Here
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Once upon a time there were two smooth criminals. This is their love story. (Sebtana AU.) (Extremely OOC.) Co-written with aliqueen16.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Happy holidays!**

 **I'm back once again with a new story. (Another one about Sebastian.)**

 **This story is a co-write/collaboration between me and aliqueen16, one of my greatest friends on this site. So shout out to you, Ali!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one.

Sebastian's POV.

It was late in the afternoon as I walked into McKinley High. There weren't many students still in the building, but that didn't matter. I as there for one in particular. Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry had been a pain since I had first met her, the annoyingly persistent girl tried to keep me on my toes by starting a prank war between her wannabe Glee Club and my Warblers. It was so stupid, especially after the slushie incident a month ago. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she called me here was so she could prank us back, even though the Warblers had called it off after Blaine's injury.

"This better be important, Berry." I told her, walking into the choir room. "I have more interesting things to do than listening to you whine about how you didn't get the solo."

Rachel smirked and stood up. "You know," she started, walking closer. "When I first met you, I knew there was something off about you." She said.

I took a step back and chuckled. "I could say the same thing, Berry. " I remarked, crossing my arms. "I don't see what's so important about that."

She inhaled deeply and held her head high. Like it was going to make her look authoritative. Which seemed impossible with pink argyle sweater she was wearing. "You need to forfeit." She commanded. "Say that Dalton was hit with some virus, or come up with some excuse. But I don't want to see you at regionals."

I laughed. Who did this girl think she was? "Please, Rachel." I began, trying to catch my breath through the laughter. "Why would we do that? Besides, you don't have anything on the Warblers that would warrant us being disqualified, and I'm not about to forfeit."

She smiled, an eerie, evil smile. Making me tense and stop laughing. Rachel was mean enough, this smile probably meant something worse. "You know, I've noticed something about you, Smythe." She said, causing my gut to clinch. There was something way too calm in her voice. "One of your legs is different from the other."

My heart skipped a beat, but before I could deny her claim she was speaking again. "This one right here." She said.

I fell to the ground with a cry. It hurt, pain pulsating from my toes to my thigh. She had kicked me, and it was agonizing. "No, please..." I begged, as the tears in my eyes cascaded.

She smiled, and continued to kick my leg. "Rachel! Stop!" I screamed, trying to get away from her. I could barely move my leg, the second I tried it was like I was being stabbed.

She leaned down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up so I could see her. "Look here, Cripple." She started, and I winced at the name, and the pain. "You're going to forfeit regionals. You and the Warblers are going to come up with some reason why you can't perform. Maybe you ran out of hair gel, or your blazers got damaged. I don't care what it is-"

"Let him go!"

I looked up to see their glee club director, Will.. something or other, and their principle.

Rachel looked down at me and smirked. "Okay." She said, letting go of my hair.

Will walked over to me. "Hey," he said, helping me stand. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, knowing that I was lying. I wasn't fine, I really didn't want to be moved off of the floor.

Their principle walked closer to Will. "William, call the New Directions." He told him, then turned to me. "You need to stay here, I need to speak with your principle."

I nodded. Whatever this was, it did not sound good.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fave, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Yes, I'm still alive. xD I've just been posting on a different archive while I worked out some of my other stories.**

 **So, this chapter is written by my amazing friend, aliqueen16. (We'll most likely be going back and forth with the chapters.)**

 **Also, Rachel is going to be very out of character in this book. Fyi. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter two._

Sebastian's p.o.v.

Once my headmaster arrived, the adults started conversing rapidly and in hushed tones while Berry glared daggers at me the whole time. As if I had done something to HER, when it actually was the other way around. My shin was still practically on fire with pain, so I nonchalantly leaned against the wall to try and make it better.

Suddenly, both school leaders spoke

" Both glee clubs are banned from competing."

Both clubs started to protest immediately, my voice starting to rise

" The warblers didn't even DO anything! And the only New Directions member that should be benched is Berry! SHE started attacking me out of NOWHERE! This isn't fair!"

Santana Lopez of the New Directions spoke next

" He's right. And, if we don't compete and get at least a medal, Principal Sylvester will shut the club down!"

Jeff spoke up

"We're in the same situation, but with band replacing glee club."

The adults turned to us

" Then what do you suggest?"

We gave the idea of one member of each glee club performing.

They though for a moment and negotiated

" A duet. One person from each club."

My faithful Warblers quickly appointed me, and Berry squealed

" I'll do it! Even if I have to work with him... " she added sneerily

Thankfully, their glee club mentor spoke up

" No, you were the one hurting him."

She pouted, whined and dulled, to no avail. Their leader pointed to Santana and spoke

" You both perform well together. I need at LEAST two numbers. Arrange the rehearsals."

I smiled, but quickly put on my apparently cheesy villain smirk as Santana spoke

" McCarthy, We're doing this on my turf. And one song DEFINITELY needs to be Smooth Criminal."

This was going to be fun, fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you have all had an amazing past few weeks. :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter three.

Santana's POV.

I sighed as I paced around the choir room. I had gotten here fifteen minutes earlier than Sebastian and I had planned on meeting, but now, seventeen minutes later, Sebastian was still nowhere to be seen. Go figure.

I sat in one of the chairs. Sebastian was an interesting person, to say the least. He was... well, interesting. They say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, oops. I guess I needed to get to know Sebastian a bit better.

"A latte for Miss Santana Lopez?"

I looked up, then sighed. It was Sebastian, with two Lima Bean coffee cups and his signature smirky meerkat grin. "You're late." I said as he walked towards me.

His grin grew as he handed me the latte. "I'm two minutes late." He laughed. "I'm not really sure that counts."

I rolled my eyes then looked at the latte in my hand. "So, what'd you put in here?" I asked teasingly, then held up my hand. "Wait, let me guess! Cyanide, no, Ricin!" I joked.

Sebastian's smile faded a bit, but he continued to laugh. "Umm... vanilla? White chocolate?" He offered as he sat down.

I shrugged, then took a sip. "I guess, the other ones seemed more Sebastian Smythe-ish though." I said, still teasing him.

He took a sip of his latte. "Well, sorry for disappointing you, I'll get it right next time. I'll just have to remember that you prefer poisons instead of chocolate." He joked, then sighed. "I really didn't mean to hurt Blaine with that slushie, I didn't even want to hurt Kurt. It... it just happened that way."

I nodded and stayed quiet. Everyone made mistakes, and he was just a kid. Sure, he was a bit of a hot head and he was definitely a spoiled rich boy. But still, he didn't need to justify himself to me, we had all taken the prank war too far.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Sebastian." I said, taking another sip of my latte. "So, tell me about yourself."

He shrugged. "I'm French, I like to sing and dance, and... that's about it." He told me. "What about you?"

I frowned. "What about your parents?" I asked, looking up at him. "I mean, you obviously have them."

Sebastian looked down at his coffee. "My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a psychologist." He told me as he ran his index finger over the lid of his coffee cup. "What about you? Your family?"

I smiled. "My dad's a doctor and my mom is a lawyer. They're both amazing at what they do." I said, maybe bragging just a little bit, but my mom and dad are amazing. "I also have a little sister who is five, and absolutely adorable, her name is Selena."

Sebastian grinned. "She sounds adorable!" He said. "I'd like to meet her one day."

I nodded. "Maybe one day." I replied, then stood up. "Okay, that's enough talking. Get up, we need to rehearse."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I know, it's been forever, but hopefully the next chapter will be in the next few days or weeks.**

 **Thank you all for the support you've given to this story. It means a lot to us.**

 **So, we hope you enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

 _Chapter four._

Santana's pov

I couldn't help but notice how he kept a firm grip on my hand while getting up, almost as if he needed my physical support to perform the task. Before I could ask him if he was ok, or what was going on, he smirked ever the meerkat  
"Should we sing Smooth Criminal?"  
I had to laugh " Of course we're singing that one. Can't avoid it, we're Santana and Sebastian. But we do need ballads as well."

He nodded "Yeah,you're right. Do you like the Eagles, the rock band?" stoked to have found a fellow fan, I nodded " YEAH! They' re the BEST!"  
We both spoke at the same time " We could use some of their songs!"

Once that was settled, we decided to rehearse Smooth Criminal first, nailing it as perfectly as the first time, when we dueled and I tricked him into admitting his secret.

He then smiled " What do you think we should sing from the Eagles?" it took me a while to give an idea because I was trying to decode why my stomach was feeling butterflies when I looked into his eyes and saw his smile. I quickly recomposed and shook off the odd sensation, replying

"Do you like Peaceful Easy Feeling?" he nodded, smiling and we started to distribute the lyrics into solos, harmonies and separate lines. I smiled " You'll harmonize beautifully in this one."

Meerkat actually blushed " Thanks" he smiled bashfully, an emotion no one would think to describe Sebastian Smythe with.

Smythe found the karaoke version on YouTube after we had already gotten our parts down; but he seemed to falter on two of his parts the most.

Every time we sang the words Peaceful Easy Feeling, his voice cracked; as if he were willing himself not to let Niagara Falls escape from his eyes and as if he had some sort of ... LONGING for that feeling.

He also failed to conceal his reactions to the line "This voice keeps whispering in my other ear, tells me I may never see you again"; as he bit his lip, closing his eyes. It almost seemed as if he took it personally, as if someone had said that to HIM.

I had to get to the bottom of this...

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? We hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you all have had a good week! (Sorry, there isn't much to ask about, and the weather sucks right now.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter five.

Santana's pov.

"So, Sebastian." I began as we stacked and put up the chairs we had used for our practice of Smooth Criminal. It had been almost a week since we had started practicing, and Smooth Criminal sounded awesome, Peaceful Easy Feeling on the other hand was still a problem. Sebastian was still struggling with those lyrics, and at the moment, it seemed like a better idea to not ask why. "I think we're gonna wipe the floor with the competition a regionals, don't you agree?"

Sebastian nodded as he picked up one of the chairs. "Yep. I think so." He said, but I was no longer paying attention to that. Instead, I was stuck looking at where Sebastian's unbuttoned blazer was revealing his white button up shirt and the way that it was way too loose on him. Why on earth was he so thin!? "S-Santana? What's wrong?" He asked quietly and definitely nervously. Something seemed wrong here...

I shook my head, then smiled. "Nothing." I lied, knowing better than to ask about his weight. "I uh.. I have a question."

Sebastian looked up at me, then tilted his head. "What is it?" He asked as he put up the last two chairs.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" I asked, then added. "My family wants to meet you."

Sebastian blinked, then stayed quiet for a moment. "M-me?" He asked in what had to be disbelief. I knew that we had been rivals, but we were friends now, and I honestly didn't understand why he would be so shocked at me asking him over for dinner.

I nodded. "Yeah you." I said hoping to get it through his head this time. "I wa- my sister wants to meet you." I told him. I didn't want to bring up the fact that I was actually asking him over because I had a crush on him and my dad wanted to meet him before I asked him out.

Sebastian nodded. "I would love that." He said quietly. "Thank you."

I wanted to squeal and jump up and down when he said yes. But I wasn't ready for him to know I was crushing on him, no, not yet. "So, what time?" I asked as calmly as possible and hoped he couldn't tell how excited I was. "Or do you just want me to call and say you're coming back with me after we finish up here?"

Sebastian's happy expression instantly turned into one of fear. "Would that be okay?" He asked quickly. "I-I don't want to cause any trouble!"

I shook my head. I was actually worried about how scared he got about the time. "You won't." I reassured, trying to calm him down. "Don't you worry about a thing."

He nodded. It was a super small nod that made him look very young and innocent, causing the butterflies that were already in my stomach to flutter. He was so handsome, and so adorable! "Okay." He said quietly. "What are they like?"

"They'll love you if that's what you're asking." I told him. "They're both... Well, you'll have to meet them to find out!"

He stayed quiet, and I sighed. This was not the Sebastian I had known a few months back. I opened the door to the school, then grinned. I was so excited to introduce Sebastian to my family. "Warblers first."

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review! We would love to know what you think of this story!**

 **There should be a new chapter very soon, so keep you eyes peeled for that!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you're having a great Sunday!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS!** Mentions of eating disorders suggestively, gore, child abuse, starvation, neglect, night terrors, past domestic abuse, cutting, mentions of past suicide attempt, verbal abuse, assault with fire and weapons. **If you are triggered by any of these things, please turn away. Because this book will feature the topics listed above.**

 **So, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter six.

Sebastian's POV.

Santana smiled at me " You ready, McCarthy?" nodding, I lied " Of course I am."  
She eyed me suspiciously " Why do I feel like you're lying?" trying to convince her and change the direction of the conversation, I allowed a smirk to grace my face and retorted " Cause you've pegged me as a smooth criminal."

She playfully shoved me, her beautiful laugh like music to my ears " Yeah, right. Why on earth would I do that?" she joked. I had a response ready, at the tip of my tongue; fearless and daring while we were bantering alone "Because you've fallen for me. Don't feel bad, you're a girl; it's what girls do."

Continuing our playful yet sincere banter, she scoffed "If anybody has fallen for anybody, it's you; Smythe. You've fallen hard."  
Ready to put my cards on the table and my heart on my sleeve, I replied "I plead guilty to the accusation, your honor." My confession had her stunned, her steps ceased.  
"Wait, really?" she asked incredulously. How could she not believe that any breathing, functioning male with good judgement and eyes would fall in love with her? I nodded, continuing my confession

" Fell flat on my face. In fact, it still feels like I'm falling. Every time I look at you, or hold your hand,kiss you, cup your cheek..." I smile at the thought until she breaks the silence "You got the wrong girl, Smythe." she said as she laughed " We've never kissed."  
I blushed, about to reveal one of my darkest secrets " The kisses happened in dreams." she nodded, then replied " You're sounding like a creep, Sebby." I tensed up at her words, especially the name "Sorry, I didn't mean to! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded, shaking and nearing tears.

She frowned, placing a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder; her soothing voice filling my ears "Hey, it's ok. I was joking, I'm not leaving you." I instantly felt relief curse through my body at the reassurance and spoke  
" Sorry, I'm just nervous, I guess." my nerves grew once we got to her house and she led me inside; announcing our arrival

"Hey, Mom!Dad! There's someone I want you to meet!" with that, they ran in and her mother instantly hugged me; and I couldn't hep but freeze at the unfamiliar gesture. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice as she smiled warmly  
"You must be Sebastian. Welcome, darling. How are you? I'm Maribel." I nodded slowly "Yes, ma'am, I'm Sebastian." I answered quietly, not daring to look her in the eyes, my orbs fixated on the ground "I'm well, thank you for asking." I then minded my manners and asked "And how are you?"

Her reply was instant "I'm great, you're so polite; what a sweetheart!" that made me nod once more as I stuttered "Th-thank you, Mrs. Lopez." Then Santana's father, Ricardo, introduced himself, and I tensed in his embrace, Santana noticing this time; eyes trained on me as he spoke "How are things at Dalton with the Warblers? Are you boys having a good time?" I looked up at him to reply, but did not dare meet his gaze "Y-yes, sir. We are, sir."

He smiled "That's good to hear.I went to an all boys boarding school for a semester; but my pranks kept getting me in trouble. Got me kicked out, eventually; but boy, did I have fun. Anyway, back to our guest of honor. We keep hearing about what a great singer you are, I hope we'll get to hear you soon." I thanked him, once again stuttering; then commented on how interesting his story of his own days at a boarding school were.

*SANTANA'S POV*

I was watching the interactions between my parents and Seb with a frown. Inching closer to the Warbler, I whispered "You ok?" His only answer was to whisper an unconvincing "Don't worry" in my ear. As soon as dinner was finished, I asked if we could be excused, since I needed to talk to him. I called him Sebby and his flinch at the name did not go unnoticed by me, as slight as it had been. My Dad nodded

"Of course. No monkey business, though." he then joked " I will get out my gun." but as clear as his joking tone had been, I don't think my boyfriend figured out he wasn't serious about the gun. He looked absolutely horrified "Y-you have a g-gun, sir?" he stuttered, fear evident "T-there's no mon-monkey busi-business." fearing things would only get worse, I quickly ushered us outside; both of us sitting on the porch swing. I had a bad feeling about his behavior, my stomach was churning. Trying to keep my voice as soothing and gentle as possible, I asked "Hey, what's going on? You're shaking. You cold?" he hesitated "No. It's just... never mind, it's stupid.

Pulling him into a hug,I soothed " It's not stupid. What's wrong, Sebby?". He froze once more; shaking, rocking back and forth, curled up in a ball out of fear. "Please" he whimpered. "Don't call me that." I felt awful, I'd been doing it all afternoon. I found myself nodding " Ok, I won't. Are you ok?" I asked as I started to run my fingers through his hair. He went on, breaking my heart with each word

"That was just all new to me. All that love... And the name, my mom used to use it, I don't like hearing it, it makes the memories come back." all that information led me to frown in confusion "What do you mean, Sebastian? And what do you want me to call you? Anything except for 'late for dinner', cause you're super thin." he nodded " I know. Just anything but that. I can't handle the memories of them, I can't! They- they're monsters, Santy!" I began to gently rock him. "Shh, calm down. What do you mean they're monsters?" what he'd say next would shock me to my very core "Verbal assault, physical assault, assault with weapons,starvation, neglect, verbal and physical abuse..."

I suddenly got up and began backing away in pure shock and disbelief, jaw dropped "You're... you're kidding." he pleaded desperately " Please don't leave me..." returning to his side, I asked "Did your sibling survive?" what he said next clicked all the pieces into place in my head "Santy, I'm an only child." he then frowned "Why would you think I had other siblings?" caressing his face, I confessed "I didn't wanna accept that you had to go through all that." he shook his head and faintly smiled " That's sweet, but I'm glad have any siblings. I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

I hugged him as another realization dawned on me "That's why you were spooked by my parents, and the gun comment. Oh baby, I'm so sorry. He was just you hurt with a gun?" he shook his head "N- not a g-gun... H-he would threaten m-me with one th-though..." after he whimpered that reply, he whispered, head ducked "I'm sorry, I-I know, I'm stupid..." I was livid and heartbroken at the same time. What had these horrid people done to my Meerkat McCarthy? I held my hand over both of his, my other cupping his face, our eyes locked

"You are not stupid. You're a survivor. I'm sorry about what I said, I had no idea they were starving you; sweetheart." No more words needed to be spoken, and my apology was quickly followed by our first kiss.

* * *

 **So yeah, we hope you enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the wait! (I'm lazy..)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter seven.

Sebastian's PoV.

I smiled at Santana as we pulled away from the kiss. It had been.. Magical, as cliché as that sounded. But it was true, everything about it. The warmth and softness of her lips, the distinct flavor of bubble gum, which I believe came from her lip gloss. And not to mention, the pounding rush of love and acceptance that I got from it.

My head snapped up as the door opened and I watched Mr. Lopez walk out. "I thought I said no monkey business." He told me.

I felt all of the blood in my body rush to my feet. He had said that, and I had disobeyed him. I deserved to be punished.. "I.. I-I'm s-sorry, Sir." I said, hoping I could beg for forgiveness and not have him teach me another lesson about what happens when I'm disobedient..

I jumped as I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, then I looked over to see it was Santana. She looked upset, like she knew that I had disobeyed Mr. Lopez, and was disappointed in me for that. I'm such an idiot.. "Hey, Bas," she began, and I knew what she would tell me. She would tell me to leave, because why wouldn't she? I'm a stupid, worthless, brat who didn't deserve someone like her in my life. "He's joking, sweetheart. Relax."

I blinked. Once, twice. Joking? I'm such an idiot.. I had just made a fool of myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mr. Lopez asked as he walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart start beating faster, and I began wondering if it would be a wise idea to run back to Dalton, and how far I would actually be able to get before he ran me over with his truck. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said, and I was dumbstruck. He didn't mean to scare me?

"I-it's okay. I shouldn't.. I shouldn't be such a baby." I said, making sure not to make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry." I added as I remembered my manners.

Mr. Lopez sat down beside me, and I tensed. I didn't want him to hurt me. I knew I deserved it, but I didn't wanna hurt. "Hey, you're not a baby." He told me. Maybe I wasn't a baby, but I was definitely a crybaby. "Why are you apologizing, bud?" He asked.

Something in my mind stopped as I tried to make sense of this. I was being a baby, and I had disobeyed him. That was easily enough to warrant getting at least a day without food or a beating. Why was he asking why I was apologizing? "I.. I don't have to?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to make him angry if I could avoid that.

He shook his head. "Of course not." He said. "You didn't do anything wrong, right?"

I looked up at him, but didn't make eye contact. "I don't know. I don't know what you would consider right or wrong, sir. If.. If it's no trouble, would you tell me what you consider right or wrong? Only if it's no trouble, I don't mean to be bad or anything..." I asked. I didn't want to be bad, but it happened no matter what I did.

"Hey, you're rambling, buddy. Calm down, it's okay." He said softly. I had never heard that tone before, and though it made me feel better, I knew he was going to hurt me. "How about you tell me what you consider right or wrong, then I'll tell you what I think?" He suggested, still using the same tone as before.

I nodded, then began playing with the hem of my blazer. I hated these rules, but an awful child like me deserved and needed them. "Right would be to sit quietly, don't make eye contact, don't interrupt, don't speak unless spoken to, obey without complaining, no crying, no backtalking, accept beatings and being deprived of food..." I told them. There were a few more rules, but I didn't really wanna tell them everything, because then they would realize just how bad I am.

"No. No, no, no, Sebastian." Mr. Lopez said as he shook his head. "Who told you that.. That nonsense?" He asked. It wasn't nonsense, it was the rules Sir made me live by.

"My.. My p-parents." I told him. "I lived under those rules until I was old enough for boarding schools."

Mr. Lopez sighed. "What they told you was nonsense, and I'm so sorry that they did that to you." He said as he picked up my hands. I didn't understand. I knew that Sir had some less than perfect disciplinary methods, but why was Mr. Lopez so upset about the rules? "What did they consider wrong? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"Everything else, Sir." I told him, shuddering as I remembered the numerous times I was beaten just because I was alive. "And definitely telling people about what they did to me."

"Do you wanna know my parent's rules?" Santana asked me, and I looked over at her.

I nodded. "Yes please." I said. If I knew the rules here, then I hopefully wouldn't be in trouble very often.

She smiled softly, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. That was the only way to describe it, because words couldn't. "No swearing, be obedient, be respectful, obey the curfew, and try your hardest to be a good person. Oh, and don't fight with your siblings." She told me. It didn't make sense on how a perfect family could run on such a small amount of rules.

"Sebastian?" Mr. Lopez began, and I spun around so I could look at him. "Can I give you a hug?" He asked. My world stopped as my mind had to do a few double takes. No one ever wanted to hug me.

"I.. I would love that, Sir." I told him. "Thank you."

I tensed as he gently pulled me into his lap, then wrapped his arms around me. It was warm and soft, like a bed had decided to wrap itself around me, but it was amazing. "Is this too much?" He asked. "It's okay if you aren't comfortable enough for this yet."

I could feel my throat tightening, and my eyes beginning to water. I didn't ever want to leave, I felt loved in his embrace. "No, this is good. Really good." I said as my voice cracked and I began crying, then leaned against his chest. "I'm sorry.."

I felt Mr. Lopez begin to move back and forth. It was soothing. So, so, soothing. "No, it's okay. Shh... You're okay." He soothed. "Why are you apologizing, Little One?"

I felt my heart stop. He had used a term of endearment. An adult figure in my life used a term of endearment at me. I couldn't help the next set of tears that exploded out of my eyes. "For crying, getting your shirt wet, snuggling too close, I know you don't want a broken kid near you." I explained.

"Sebastian..." He sighed. "I'm not mad at you, it's okay. Don't ever apologize to me for crying about what your horrible parents did to you ever again. Okay?" He told me.

"And you're not broken, Bassy." Santana told me, but I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to see my ugly face filled with tears. "You're hurt. That means you can heal."

"You're a good boy, Sebastian." Mr. Lopez told me, and I couldn't help but smile at that. No one had ever called me a good boy.

"Thank you." I told him, then looked over at Santana. "Both of you."

Mr. Lopez smiled. "Of course, bud." He said. "Now, let's go inside. I believe Mari made dessert."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Has Sebastian finally found his people? Or will they treat him wrong too? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **I don't really have much to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bas's pov

We went back inside and dessert was already on the table. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious, the sweet smell enveloping the house. We began eating, and as soon as the sweet smell hit my taste buds, my eyes lit up "What's this? It's so good!" Santy's mom had a saddened and worried expression on her face " It's a cherry pie, sweetheart. Haven't you ever had one?" The answer, of course, was no.

After they got over the initial shock, Mrs. Lopez was quick to offer me another piece, which was apparently unheard of, as even she whispered " I normally don't do this, but do you want seconds, sweetheart?" I shook my head " I don't want you having to bend your house rules for me, Ma'am." she simply smiled " I'll take that as a yes." She served the others as well, prompting Santy to reveal " The last time she let us have seconds was when I had to have my appendix out on my birthday!"

We were eating seconds when Mrs. Lopez asked a question that made my stomach turn to stone "What time do your parents want you home by for the weekend, Sebastian?"

skipping over the parent comment, I replied " I need to be at my boarding school by eleven and it's a two hour drive." Unfortunately, they caught on and asked if I didn't see my parents over the weekends

Not even calculating my words, I carelessly replied " I haven't physically seen them since I was eight, but I see them every time I close my eyes." Realizing my mistake, I quickly inquired about Santy's little sister, desperate to change the subject " Soo... Where's Selena?"

* * *

 **So yeah.. Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying learning about Sebastian's dark past.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter nine.

Santana's PoV.

It was obvious to see how scared and nervous Sebastian was around mama and daddy. I got it, anyone who was treated wrong by their parents at such a young age could possibly be less comfortable around and with adults.

"She's on a playdate, dear." Mama said, and I could tell she was worried about Bassy. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said, which was an obvious lie. I could tell by his fake smile and the way his eyes continuously shifted back and forth between my parents. He never made eye contact with them although.

"Okay, that's enough." Daddy said as he stood up. I felt my heart skip a beat as he walked towards Bassy. "No more ma'am and sir." He told him, but I honestly didn't think Bassy could hear him.

"I'm sorry." Bassy cried as he whimpered, I hated seeing him like that. What kind of sick and twisted human would treat a child badly enough that they literally begged for forgiveness over everything? "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Sebastian," daddy began as he kneeled down to his level and he placed his hands on Bassy's thighs. "Look at me, Little One." He said. His voice was soothing and gentle, like he was talking to me or Lena. I was relieved to hear him use it on my boyfriend.

Bassy looked up at him, and daddy gently lifted Bassy's chin so they made eye contact. Daddy smiled at him, once again, it was a smile that was almost completely reserved for me and Lena. "You can make eye contact with me, Little One. I won't be mad." He told him. "Take a deep breath."

Bassy inhaled deeply, then coughed. I winced as I heard a small rattle to his cough, that wasn't good. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Daddy shrugged. "It's okay, bud." He said. I could tell he had made note of Bassy's awful sounding cough, but I think we all knew bringing it up could possibly upset Bassy again.

"Darling, we don't want you to call us ma'am and sir out of fear." Mama said as she took our empty plates. Well, Bassy's plate still had a lot of food on it, so she put it in the fridge. "We want you to be comfortable here."

Bassy smiled and teared up. It destroyed me to see him in tears, he was too beautiful and precious to be hurt this bad. "Thank you." He told them. "But I have to. Sir told me that I have to, or he would..."

"He would what, Bassy?" I asked as I gently placed my hand on his upper arm. I was scared, he had told me about what his parents would do. "What is it?"

Bassy sighed. "Y-you know those whips with the um.. The spikes?" He asked, and I nodded. I knew what they were, but I couldn't picture one. All I knew was that it must have looked horrifying. "He would h-heat it up, then use it." He continued.

Now I wanted to be sick. The image of someone hurting my precious boyfriend played itself in my mind, and I wanted to hurt whoever did it to him. "They would whip you if you forgot to call them ma'am or sir?" I growled, and by look on mama and daddy's face, I wasn't the only one who was feeling borderline murderous.

"Y-yeah, but I only forgot a few times with ma'am." He said, looking at all of us cautiously. "But he um.. Sir would do it for fun."

Okay, that was it. I needed to find a toilet, because I was about to toss my cookies. No one should ever treat anyone that way. I was speechless, there was nothing I could say or do but stare at him and wonder how he made it out alive.

"Where?" Daddy asked, and we all looked over at him. He looked mad, but I knew it was aimed at Bassy's parents. "Where did they hurt you, Little One?"

Bassy hesitated, and I wondered if this was the first time he had ever talked about any of this. I mean, I doubted it, but I didn't want to ask yet. "Uh.. It depended." He told us. "If I had misbehaved, I would be on my back. And it would be on my left l-leg if it was for anything else.."

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" Mama asked. I could almost sense that her maternal instinct switch had been flipped on. At this point, I think everyone here was under my Bassy's spell.

"Not at all, but I'm fine." He told her, and gave her a forced smile. I knew it was to reassure her, but he had only worried all of us more.

"What does that mean?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I don't know how someone can be not alright and fine at the same time.

Bassy chewed on his lips for a moment, I guess as he considered the best way answer to my question. I just wanted the truth. "My back healed some time ago, but my leg is still... Not too great." He admitted. I was actually surprised he answered so plainly.

"Does it hurt right now?" Daddy asked before I could. It was literally on the top of my tongue.

He nodded. "Yeah. It does." He told us, and I felt a pang of sadness wash over me. How long had he leg pain without people knowing? Was it daily?

"Does it normally hurt?" I asked, then remembered during our first practice when I had helped him up. "Is that why it was so difficult for you to stand up during that first practice?"

He blinked, then his eyes widened. "You noticed that?" He asked. He asked it like it was the first time someone had ever noticed his pain. "I'm sorry if I hurt you getting up.." He apologized.

I shook my head. "You didn't hurt me. Not at all." I told him, and it was true, it hadn't hurt me.. "Now, how can we help?" I asked.

"Good." He told me, then shrugged. "I-I don't know."

Daddy watched Bassy, then spoke up. "What about Tylenol or Advil?" He asked, he sounded so worried about Bassy. "What about a heat pad?"

"C-can't." Bassy replied softly, and I could almost swear that I saw tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Mama asked as she stroked his cheek. Yeah, she was full blown mothering him now. "Are you allergic?"

Bassy shook his head. "Can't have any relief. A horrible child like me deserves the pain." He said.

And that was it, I was officially ready to destroy his parents.

* * *

 **So yeah, everyone is ready to adopt Bassy, and Santana is ready to kill his parents. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I kinda forgot to post this a year ago... Oops. Sorry, guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian's pov

After a while, Santy's younger sister Selena was dropped off and came inside; stopping when she saw me. At first, she looked shocked and scared

"Why is there a stranger on our couch?" before anyone said anything, she broke out into a smile "Wait a minute. You're Sebastian! I recognize you from Tana's phone!" I was confused, but enjoyed the rare scene of my girlfriend blushing, as I questioned " Tana's... phone?" Lena nodded "She's got hundreds of pictures." Santy looked alarmed "Lena!" she then laughed nervously in my direction " She's just kidding." I laughed " I think it's cute and sweet". We then kissed.

A few minutes had passed and Lena shyly went up to us " Wanna play?" once we nodded, she went back to her bubbly energetic self while explaining the game. "I'm the baby, you both are Mommy and Daddy." Despite being nervous since I didn't have the best experience with parents, I couldn't wait.

I knew I was gonna be a better father in this game than the nightmare that is Stephen Smythe. I shook in fear at the simple thought of him. Luckily no one noticed.

Soon we began playing and Lena was so adorable as a make-believe baby that I did not want her out of my arms. It was when Santy was holding her and rocking her, my arms around both of them rocking the little girl as well, that I realized two things. One, I had found peace and belonging with the Lopez's; and two; my girlfriend's parents had disappeared.

I did not have to wonder about their whereabouts very long, though; as while Santy and I were rocking Lena, who I'm pretty sure was asleep for real by now; I saw a few flashes of light go off in the room; Santy rolling her eyes and pointing at her parents peering down at us, failing to hide their smiles and phones. My girl shook her head  
"Parental paparazzi."

By now they had come downstairs, and Maribel complimented  
"You were so great with Lena, Sebastian. You'll make a great father some day."

I thanked her, hoping she was right. I wanted to be a father, but the fears of becoming like Sir weighed down on me like a ship's anchor; the terrifying thought of the possibility of becoming a monster like him dampening the dream of fatherhood.

I'm so broken, I don't even know how or why they seem to love me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Lena wakes up and smiles "Tana's gonna have to share you with me. You're way too cute for me not to make you my baby Basti."

I couldn't help the ghostly grin creeping on my face as she spoke those loving words so tenderly, even through Santy protesting the sharing and unnecessarily apologizing for Lena's behavior. I smiled

"It's ok, Santy. Let her. I'll be her baby and your babe. We can share." She agreed once I kissed her. Lena's face lit up after kissing my cheek " Idea! Idea! Wait here!" and with that, she bolted up the stairs and to her room, reemerging with a small orange and black plush tiger. I had only seen stuffed animals before.

She sat next to me and delicately put the tiger in my arms after kissing my cheek  
"He's for you. For my baby. I love you, Baby Basti."

Tearing up as my throat tightened with tears, I hugged her and kissed her forehead; holding Barry close "Thank you, Tigress. Love you too."

She looked at me curiously "Why are you acting like you've never seen a stuffed animal before?"

I didn't want her to hear my story. I couldn't break her heart. I had to think fast about what to do, which was proving to be almost impossible with the cute, fluffy, comforting tiger in my arms. It was one of the many symbols of the newfound love I was slowly experiencing. Everything Sir took away, or kept me from; I was experiencing now; and I felt safe, felt loved. Both sensations felt amazing, and both had been foreign to me for a long time.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
